


Mark Your Territory

by bigwolfpup, TiBun



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Tony Stark, Exotic Dancer Tony Stark, Hydra Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knotting, M/M, More Chapters Later Maybe, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, One Shot, Overstimulation, Sex Work, Shameless Smut, Stony - Freeform, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Steve Rogers, Unprotected Sex, omega inequality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: Steve Rogers knows what he likes. Luckily for him, so does the dancer he just met.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 462





	Mark Your Territory

**Author's Note:**

> We actually wrote this months ago to be a oneshot, but once we had finished we found ourselves wanting to continue it, so we started a second chapter and didn't post it right away. However, we ended up getting distracted by other projects and haven't touched this one since last December. Given the quarantined state of the world right now, we have decided to go ahead and post this for adult Stony fans to read. At this point, we do not know if we'll end up writing more chapters for this or not, but if you are interested in more eventually, go ahead and subscribe to it.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters, we only explore the possibilities.

Steve didn't really take interest in very many omegas. Maybe he had a type, but that type didn't show up very often in his daily life. Being a hydra agent kept him on his toes anyways, so he didn't really have the time to search out an omega to even satisfy for just one night. However, every once in a while, an omega passed him by that he was attracted to, and he'd typically get his way with them, usually for a price. Thankfuly money wasn't an issue for him, especially since some omegas had a high price. He paid good money for just a few hours of fun that didn't leave a lasting impact on him.

Most omegas found Steve very attractive, desirable even. He was the perfect alpha image. Tall, built, blond and blue eyed, Steve was a hell of an alpha specimen. Just walking by a group of omegas would reward him with sighs and moans and dreamy looks.

Most omegas found Steve attractive, but he found only a few to his own liking. 

In front of him was an omega he really liked, but it seemed that there was finally an omega that didn't swoon over just the sight of him, which honestly puzzled the alpha. He sat there, one leg crossed over the other and a hand rubbing his chin in thought, eyes watching the omega dance for other patrons of the strip club Steve had wandered into that night. The omega he was watching was no doubt talented and blessed by whatever deity he believed in with good looks and a strong gaze that demanded respect. The brown locks of hair were almost meticulously placed in a certain style, and they never lost their volume, no matter how much the omega danced.

Tony twirled around a pole, the spotlights of the stage catching the glitter on his bared skin, and then he gracefully placed himself back on the stage floor, stepping away from the pole to make some rounds close to the edge of the stage and give the drunken alphas a closer view of what they lusted for. However, out the corner of his eye he spotted his friend and fellow dancer making his way over to him from backstage, and he paused to meet the blond, hooking one leg over the other’s hip and pressing close as he slid his hands along his chest. Alphas loved omega on omega action, so it made for a good way to share information during a performance.

“Need something, Clint, dear?” Tony purred into his ear.

“Tonight’s lap dancer called in about an unexpected heat. Stone wants you to cover for her.” Clint admitted, his words causing Tony to huff out an unpleased sound.

“But I hate doing rounds. Alphas always get _too_ touchy…”

“Sorry, love, I’m just the messenger.”

“Fuck...fine, but tell Stone he owes me a little something extra on my paycheck!” Tony said before kissing Clint as he pulled away and sashayed towards the steps, eyes scanning the crowd to find the best alphas to pay more attention to. Not too drunk. They had no respect at all when plastered. Got bitey, and he had no interest in being mated to some random knot.

The whole time Tony was talking to Clint, Steve's eyes had followed the brunet. He really wanted some time alone with that omega, but he didn't find the need to get up and catch Tony's attention. So Steve remained seated and kept watching, letting out a low growl when the omega wandered around close by.

Tony swung past the crowd of alphas, choosing a few he deemed as ‘safer’ to pause at for a short, teasing lapdance that lasted only until the alpha got too handsy, then he’d move on to the next. Eventually, he moved in front of Steve and glanced at him, but made no hint of stopping.

Steve cleared his throat, as if that would make the omega stop and give him attention. Steve just figured growling at him probably wasn't the best way to request a little attention.

“Yes?” Tony stopped, repressing a sigh. He knew it’d only be a matter of time before someone he was passing by would do something to grab his attention—and part of his job was to humor such customers.

"Looked like you were a little upset earlier," Steve started, tilting his head to the side. "Bad night at work?"

Tony stared at Steve a long moment. He knew he should deny that he was upset and insist that everything was fine, that he was happy to be doing the rounds down on the floor. But he had been moody all day, and he just didn’t feel up to the lie. 

“I don’t like working the floor. I prefer the stage.” he admitted in a low voice, hoping not many would hear him. Though most were overly drunk, so that helped.

"You do work the stage quite well," Steve said. "Honestly when I came here tonight, I didn't think there'd be an omega here like you "

“There’s no other omegas like me.” Tony shrugged.

"Damn right about that." Steve allowed himself to glance over the omega. "You got a name?"

Tony sighed and glanced up, seeing the club owner, Tiberius Stone, eyeing him with a skeptical expression. Yikes. He needed to be working. Giving in as it was clear this alpha would not simply drop it and allow him on his way, he slipped himself down into Steve’s lap and rotated his hips. 

“Tony.”

Steve let a short low growl escape. "What's your price for a full session, Tony?"

Tony blinked in surprise before smirking and cupping Steve’s cheeks, “You can’t afford me.”

Steve smirked back, leaning into the touch. "The hell I can't. I pay very high for the omegas I satisfy."

“I’m more expensive than other high-end omegas. I’m not some knock-off merchandise. I’m name-brand.”

"I never settle for knock-offs," the alpha said sternly. "I look for quality."

Tony studied Steve a long moment before sighing, “Fine, but if you can’t pay up, i’ll have my family’s lawyers hunt you down.” he said, standing up and taking Steve’s wrist, pulling him up and guiding him towards the side rooms used for private sessions. As he went he made a gesture to Clint so the other knew where he was going so someone else could handle the floor rounds.

“On top of my price you’ll have a charge on your bill for renting a room.” the omega added as he punched in a code to unlock a door.

"You'll get paid, don't worry about that." Steve stood close to Tony as he waited for the door to open. "Never heard of multiple lawyers for a stripper's family. Either you get a lot of lawsuits or your family is just overprotective."

“They’re dead. I told you, I’m name-brand. If I wasn’t an omega I would be heading my family’s business instead of waving my body for drunken alphas.” he held the door open for the alpha and gestured inside, “Make yourself comfortable, mister drunken alpha.”

"I'm not drunk," Steve protested. "Just came here to get away." He stepped inside and started unbuttoning his shirt, turning to watch Tony closer the door to the room.

“Really? You smell strong so I figured you were heavy on the alpha cologne to cover up the smell of alcohol. Plenty of alphas here do that.” Tony turned the lights to a low setting and switched on the soft music that helped make any outside noises from the club seem non-existent. Then he moved over to the bed and sat down, waiting for the alpha to hint at what kind of session he’d prefer.

Steve tossed his shirt to the side as he approached Tony. "I don't get drunk. Doesn't have any effect on me since I had the serum injected into me." His eyes grew dark as he towered over the omega, a low growl filling the room while he started working his pants open.

“None of that makes any sense to me.” Tony deadpanned as he double-checked the lock on his omega collar. He didn’t care if anything else we wore got ruined, but he needed the collar to stay protecting his neck.

"If you know your history well, you might recognize the name Captain Steve Rogers, or Captain America." Steve hooked a finger under the collar before kneeling before the omega.

“Yeah, sure, old war hero alpha who died in a plane crash or something.” Tony shrugged, “My parents sent me to a hoity-toity private school for omegas. We touched on the basics of history.”

"You could say he died. A new Captain took his place when he woke up from the ice in a German laboratory 70 years later." Steve flicked his eyes up to Tony's, reaching forward to take the omega's top off.

“Captain Bones, then?” Tony said, allowing himself to be stripped of his skimpy top, and catching a glimpse of a tattoo on Steve’s bicep; a skull with six tentacles, it looked like, though he wasn’t sure in the lighting and the angle he could glimpse it from.

"I prefer Captain Hydra now." The blond smirked as he ran a hand down Tony chest, fingers brushing over his nipples.

Tony laughed, “You expect me to believe you were alive and fighting Nazis back in the forties? Never had an alpha boast he was nearing a hundred before in order to try and get in my pants. Come on, you’re obviously in your twenties—maybe early thirties.”

"Never said I expected you to believe it, but I could damn well show you. Getting that serum injected into my body turned me into the alpha I am." Steve spread Tony's legs open and settled between them, licking up the exposed skin up to the collar around Tony's neck.

“You sure don’t act like the all-American posterboy that was Captain America. Pretty sure he was the type who would be too nervous to enter a place full of scantily clad omegas, and here you are, sitting between the legs of one, paying to get your knot sat on.”

"I saw the truth behind Hydra's motives. They converted me from the false patriotism I acted under. Captain America is dead." 

“You keep saying Hydra...isn’t that some mythical beast from Greece or something? Lots of heads that grow back?”

"Yes, but it's also the organization I stand with and work for. Hydra will rise to start it's new world order, and nothing can stop it from happening." Steve sat back with a smile. "But for now, we don't have to worry about that. I don't need to bore you with information the public isn't supposed to know."

“Oh? And what if I share this top-secret information with authorities?”

Steve's smile disappeared quickly. "You'll most likely be killed. It would be a shame, seeing as you're probably the most attractive omega I've had the pleasure of having a session with."

“Ah yes, a real shame to lose another objectified omega. Our bodies are the only thing of value we bring to the world. Forget if we might also have a brilliant mind.” Tony huffed. “Won’t matter if I am killed, I’ll never be able to live the life I want, anyway. Either I open my legs for money, or I open my legs for one alpha’s rut so he or she can take care of me while running my family’s business.”

Steve's attention was caught. "Sounds like your true potential has been hindered by the fact that you're an omega. I'm actually disappointed society hasn't made much progress in terms of what omegas can do." Steve got on his feet again and took off his shoes, then he sat next to Tony. "Perhaps having the right alpha would set you free from the prison you're kept in."

“As if that’ll happen. You alphas are all the same. Want me because I’m frankly the hottest omega around, then they hear my family name and they switch to just wanting me for what they’d get if they bit my neck. No alpha will want me for my mind and what it can do if given the freedom to do more than spread my legs.”

"You could be an asset to Hydra if your mind is as good as you claim it to be."

“At least my family’s company would be, I’m sure. But they wouldn’t be interested in the fact I built a fully functional robot that could clean my room for me when I was five using spare parts I stole from my dad's home work space and the easy bake oven my parents got me for christmas. No one wants tech made by an omega. Dad made sure to pound that in my head. Literally.”

"Your father beat you for showing how smart you are?" Steve growled a little. "How could he do that to his own damned child? Disgusting.

"Hydra is always looking for new tech. We'd take whatever you'd have to offer us, plus we'd give you your own work space to make sure you'd have everything you need. And no I'm not just saying this to get you to join Hydra. I speak the truth, Tony."

“And you’re not promising this so I’ll take my collar off for you?”

Steve shook his head. “That would simply be an added bonus if you were to join me. Of course you’re not obligated to join, I’m just giving you the offer. Plus, I could probably get your friend out of here as well.”

“Both of us? No more sitting in drunk alpha’s laps just so they can feel special? No more getting groped simply for walking by? And I’ll be able to invent things? And—and would Clint be allowed to play with weapons? He likes crossbows and stuff like that.”

“Sure. If he’s willing to fight for our cause, we’ll let him. I’ll make sure of it.”

“And you’ll do all this for us, even if neither of us agree to being your mate? You’ll give us both better lives for possibly nothing in return?”

Steve gave a short nod. “All for the glory of Hydra, and to provide better lives to a couple of omegas who deserve far better than what they have right now.”

 _Fuck_ , Tony could feel himself getting wet just from the idea of being able to have that freedom. He never thought pillow talk that was so casual and not at all kinky could actually turn him on, but here he was.

“And if I do bare my neck for you Mister former Captain America, what happens to my family’s business? Will it be Hydra’s? Yours?”

“Yours,” Steve said. “Earth has gone too long putting down omegas and not giving them equal rights. Hydra’s new world order promotes the rights of omegas and encourages them to overthrow the society that has dragged them down since the dawn of humanity.”

“Well fuck me, really? There is actually an _organization_ of alphas out there that _actually_ want to give us little guys equality?”

“Hydra’s goal is to change society for the better, and unfortunately some people don’t see that. When Hydra rises, they will be punished accordingly, and omegas will rise through the ranks equivalent to alphas. Equality for all omegas is a top priority.” Steve smiled and tilted his head to the side. “So what do you say, Tony?”

Tony’s honey-brown eyes studied Steve, a spark of interest in them that hadn’t been there before as they roamed along the alpha’s body.

“I’ll say I want to speak with more high-up representatives of this Hydra group to make sure it’s not just sounding too good to be true. We omegas can’t be too careful, after all. Many like to take advantage of us.”

Steve nodded. “Understandable. I’ll arrange a meeting so you can speak with the leader of Hydra.”

“Still want me to sit on your knot?” Tony asked, sliding a manicured fingernail up along Steve’s stiff shaft.

A low growl came from Steve’s throat. “If you’re still willing, I’d very much like for you to sit on my knot.”

“More than I was before.” Tony purred, shifting his hips side to side, “You got me wetter than any other alpha outside my heats have ever managed.”

“Then come here and let me satisfy you.” Steve grabbed Tony’s hips with another growl leaning forward to leave a little nip at the top of the omega’s hip.

“So, Captain, just how do you like your omegas?” Tony asked, running his fingers through Steve’s feathery hair. As his other hand reached under a pillow for one of the condoms he knew would be there.

“Submissive is nice in the bed, but I do like an omega that takes control as well. If they’re moaning my name by the end, they can do whatever they want as far as I’m concerned.”

“Mm, but do you like getting rough or are you one of those ‘gentle lover’ types? You like the dirty talk, or the soft praises? I need to know if I should get into an innocent omega act or if I should play up my kinky knot-hungry side.”

“Depends on how well I know the omega. I typically start off rough with a new omega, because from my experience, omegas are practically horny all the time. But you are different from others.” Steve smirked at Tony, eyes roaming over the small frame of the omega.

“Well, I’m still horny.” Tony said, pushing Steve so he’d sit up. The omega then shifted into Steve’s lap, facing him and fitting himself between his large torso and Steve’s dick that stood tall and hard along his crack, “And if you are wondering which _I_ prefer, I do like things on the kinkier side. If I’m going to be sitting on a knot, I want that knot to have earned its place. I like to wake up feeling what had been done to me the night before. I like to be made into such a mess I struggle to get myself to the bath.”

“I can definitely make you that way,” Steve said with a spark in his eyes. “I’ll make you come so hard you’ll see stars.”

“Fuck, please.” Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, “You like me calling you Captain, or so you have a real name you’d prefer me to cry out when you hit me deep?”

“Just call me Steve. I’d like to get on a personal level to start out, especially if you’re going to join Hydra.” Steve leaned forward and nipped Tony’s collarbone with a growl, since the omega’s neck was protected by the collar.

“Steve, then.” Tony reached behind himself to rub his fingers over Steve’s cock, “You feel larger than others I’ve had...I want to see if your knot is big enough to erase all memory of any other knot I’ve had from my sopping hole.”

“That’s a challenge I’m willing to take.” Steve tugged at the remainder of Tony’s clothing, continuing to leave little bites at the brunet’s collarbone and shoulders.

“Well, then Steve, you do your best at that, and then in the morning when we get cleaned up, you go take care of your bill while I’ll go find Clint. Sound like a plan?”

“A very good plan. I’m glad you’re considering joining Hydra’s cause. Now, let’s forget all about the politics and whatnot, and let me fuck your brains out, omega.” The alpha moved to push Tony back on the bed, taking off the rest of his clothes so he was fully exposed. A growl filled the room as Steve caught the scent of Tony’s slick.

“For tonight, at least, it’s all yours, alpha.” Tony said, spreading his legs out wide and elevating his hips slightly so that his dripping hole was on display. “I’m all yours.”

Steve shoved his pants down before approaching Tony, eyes focused in on the omega’s waiting hole. He couldn’t help but continue to growl, even as he trapped Tony on the bed and nuzzled underneath his chin, making pointless attempts to scent the omega. One knee went between Tony’s legs and pressed against the smaller cock.

“Yes Steve, please, Steve.” Tony shifted so that he rubbed up against Steve’s cock, “Let me feel you, you sexy beast.”

Steve had to hold himself back from completely taking over and having his way with Tony. The omega was truthfully the most attractive omega he had ever come into contact with, and he didn’t want to risk losing Tony as both an ally and his personal omega by taking over too quickly. Still though, he at least let himself touch Tony ‘s cock and stroke it, just to show who was the alpha in the room.

The omega tugged the alpha to his lips in a hungry kiss, nipping at his lips until they parted for him so he could dazzle his mouth with the talents of his practiced tongue.

Steve groaned into the kiss while he moved his hand faster over Tony’s cock, his knee moving to one side of the omega’s hips, his other knee moving to the other side.

Trapped. Tony loved feeling trapped under an alpha. Though he’d never admit it to any of the alphas that had paid to bed him. He just couldn’t resist the omega side of him that loved being pushed down and held close by a much larger alpha body. He had the same physical wants and needs as any omega—he just hated the restrictions society placed on them because of those wants and needs.

Nevertheless, he was sure that Steve would pick up on how pleased he was based on the uncontrollable purring he was letting out at the sensation of being trapped naked on a soft silk-covered bed by an alpha the size of a fucking truck.

A fresh trickle of slick dripped from his hole down onto the sheets.

With another wave of the scent of slick hitting his nose, Steve groaned again, pulling away from the kiss and moving lower to lick up the fresh slick. He hoisted Tony’s legs over his shoulders and closed his eyes, tasting the omega’s sweet slick.

“Oh! Oh my _god_ !” Tony gasped. This was new. Alphas had demanded he go down on them before, but never once had one gone down on him, and here was this new alpha, willingly and eagerly shoving his face between his ass cheeks, not just licking up slick, but also getting it all over his face—which _would_ leave a lingering scent of omega out where anyone could smell it on him. To Tony, that meant that Steve not only wanted to scent the omega in a natural attempt to stake his claim, but also _be claimed_ by said omega.

Even more slick appeared against Steve’s tongue in response to the thought.

By the time Steve pulled back to breathe, his face was absolutely covered in slick, some even in his hair as he set Tony on his back again and made eye contact with him. Steve’s eyes stayed with Tony’s even as he bent down and placed a kiss at the omega’s navel, leaving a wet spot on Tony’s skin.

“...Fuck, Steve, if this Hydra omega rights thing is legit, you are totally biting my neck.” Tony breathed out, his eyes wide and his heart pounding in his chest.

Steve let out another growl, this one more possessive than before, and he shifted so his cock could rub against Tony’s hole and get coated in slick. He rolled his hips into the omega’s several times while he placed more wet kisses all over Tony’s torso. 

Tony whimpered cutely and wiggled himself down just enough where the head of Steve’s cock began to stretch his entrance. Placing his hands on Steve’s shoulders he moaned out a needy, “Alpha, please.”

“Fuck…” Steve lifted his head to look down at Tony, growling lightly as he pushed inside of Tony just a little more. “You are just amazing, doll.”

The omega preened while letting out a soft moan. Yup, Steve was definitely bigger than other alphas he’s had. The alpha wasn’t even half way inside him yet, and he was feeling his hole slicken like he was going into heat.

He did not want to share that cock and knot with any other omega, that much he already knew.

Steve put his hands on Tony’s shoulders to keep him in place while sliding the rest of his cock into the omega. When he was fully inside, he let Tony adjust and relax before he even dared to move. Steve knew he was large, all thanks to the serum, and he wasn’t some alpha who just took what he wanted without a care. No,he was respectful enough to give Tony time to get used to his size.

“Fuck you’re huge. Totally not overcompensating for anything with your giant arms…” he moaned and closed his eyes, “This size natural or was it that serum stuff you claimed to have been given? Because any omega would beg for a cock like this one...shit.”

“It’s partly due to the serum. I was a beta before I was injected with it. My enemies weren’t too fond of me before they realized how powerful I could be on their side.”

“A beta? Really? This cock had been a basic no-knot beta dick?” Tony wiggled on the cock slightly, “...I’ve never had a beta cock in me before...let alone one with a magic alpha upgrade.”

"Well, it's far from that anymore." Steve pulled his hips back slightly, then pushed himself back into tony slowly. "As you can clearly tell, I'm sure."

“Mmmhh…” Tony moaned and shifted with the slow thrusts, “If your stories about yourself is true, Captain Steve, then you’re a hundred year old beta with a magic alpha knot.” he opened his eyes and looked up at the alpha, “I’m not complaining. You fill me quite perfectly.”

“Sounds like we’re a match, omega.” Steve picked up the pace just a tiny bit, moving his hips back further until he was almost pulling all the way out of the omega.

The omega gasped out, moaning louder at the faster thrusts, “We’re a match, Steve.”

A pleased sound came from the alpha’s throat, which was a noise he hadn’t made yet during his time with Tony. He was dropping his alpha act by just a little, but he was still very much in control of the situation. “Perfect omega,” he muttered as he yet again picked up the pace.

Tony grew even louder, clinging to Steve and hiding his face in the crook of his neck to take in the alpha’s scent as he felt him reach so deeply inside of him. If it were possible for a male omega to get pregnant off his heat, Tony was sure he’d walk away from this encounter with a growing belly, condom or no. _Was_ there a condom? He’d grabbed one but didn’t remember it being put onto the alpha. He was normally very vigilant about that kind of thing when he was with an alpha.

Eventually Steve was worked up to a quick pace, thrusting about as deep as he could without hurting Tony, though the omega did mention wanting to not be able to walk away from their encounter. Steve ducked his head down into Tony’s neck and made up his mind to give the omega what he truly wanted, pushing deeper and moving faster as be absolutely shattered the omega’s ability to think straight.

Tony cried out, losing control of his volume completely, “ _Yes! Alpha! Steeeeeve!_ ” his legs looped around Steve’s waist, and he began to suck on the alpha’s shoulder, leaving behind a darkening mark.

Steve reacted by sucking on the skin above the collar tony wore, leaving his temporary mark on the omega with a growl. As much as he would have liked Tony to be on his hands and knees with ass in the air, the alpha didn’t feel like either of them were at a point where they wanted to change positions. They had already been working up towards their climaxes for a good while, and Steve didn’t want to stop moving inside the omega that was willingly taking him like a champ. Steve’s mind was too far gone to even think about anything but breeding the omega and putting his seed deep into Tony’s womb. It was all the alpha could think about the closer he brought them to a finish.

“Alpha! _Alpha, I_ —!” The omega tensed up, his body trembling inside and out as suddenly he came with a rush of slick, his hole throbbing and twitching, looking for a knot to lock onto.

Steve kept going even after the omega had reached his orgasm, thrusting as deep as he could before his knot started to inflate, making it harder to make full deep thrusts. His knot caught a few times on Tony’s hole before it stuck inside, and the alpha let out a loud growl right next to Tony’s ear, powering to his orgasm with rough half-thrusts while locked tight in the omega. He came deep and fast, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist while his teeth nearly ached to bite down on the omega’s neck.

Tony cried out, almost as if he had a second orgasm when Steve’s knot caught and then finally locked in place, trapping the mix of slick and cum inside him and making him feel ready to burst from the fullness of it all. He loved that feeling, and he wondered just how full he’d be if Steve was in rut. Would his belly expand from it?

Shivering, he let himself imagine what it’d be like to be Steve’s, to share both heat and ruts with him, to, every night before bed, be fucked so raw that the next morning everyone would know what they had done just by how he’d be walking into a lab to work on his latest invention and show up all the alpha scientists at Hydra.

When things had settled down, Steve fell onto his side, taking Tony with him, and held the omega close. Tony had been so damn perfect for Steve that the alpha was in a daze when he came down from his orgasm high. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, looking down at the omega. “Are you alright,” he asked after a bit, his voice rough and deep.

The omega responded with a broken moan before clearing his throat and clinging tighter to the alpha, “Won’t know until I try to walk. If I can’t, then I’m more than alright, alpha.”

Steve chuckled. “Well you’ve got time to relax now. Sleep if you can, I’ll get us cleaned up when my knot releases.”

“Better not be a quick-releaser. I want to keep it right where it is—right where it belongs.” the omega purred.

“I don’t know how you could think I’m a quick releaser. I’m a top alpha, my knot stays long after orgasm.”

“You’d be surprised how many alphas who claim to be top of the line would release after only five to ten minutes.” Tony defended.

The alpha scoffed. “Pathetic. Try more like an hour for me.”

“God, promise?”

“I absolutely promise. Maybe I’ll stay locked inside you longer because you’re such a perfect match for me.” Steve crooned with a hint of a growl, nuzzling Tony’s jawline and attempting to scent again.

Tony whined happily, “No takes-backsies. I get your knot for at least an hour now! It’s mine to sit on!” he said, wiggling so that it tugged at his overly sensitive entrance, successfully drawing a whine from himself.

“You’ve got my knot for a whole hour, Tony. You can do what you want with it, and maybe I’ll make you cum again. Would you like that?” Steve’s voice held a dangerous purr to it’s tone as he spoke, and he pulled his hips back just enough to pull against the omega’s entrance.

“Yessss alphaaaa.” the omega whined. It was torture, and most omegas hated it when a knot deep inside them shifted and tugged at their overly stretched holes, but Tony loved it, and truthfully, it wouldn’t take much to make him cum again and again, even if it was a dry climax.

Steve made a few little thrusts to urge Tony to cum again, smirking as he did so. “Do it for me, doll. Cum on my knot.”

“Fuck!” No sooner than the alpha had spoken, the omega’s body shivered and he clenched even tighter around Steve’s knot, a fresh rush of slick trapped inside save the small dribble that had managed to escape and was slowly running down along the curve of his ass.

Another satisfied noise made it past Steve's lips as he smiled and nuzzled Tony again. "Good omega."

Tony looked at Steve, his eyes a little teary from just how sensitive he was where they were connected, and then he smiled. It wasn’t the same cocky smirk he’d shown previously to Steve, it was softer, almost shy with how content he was feeling. “Pretty omega?” he fished.

Steve leaned forward and captured Tony's lips in a soft kiss before he replied. "Beautiful omega."

Purring, the omega kissed back happily, pleased with the praise from the alpha he was growing more and more convinced would be _his_ alpha before too long. Maybe even as soon as his next heat which was just a few weeks away if it came on time.

After about an hour of waiting, Steve's knot finally deflated enough to let him pull out of Tony, a load of slick and cum dripping out once it was released. The alpha groaned and stretched before slipping off the bed, intending on making a warm bath for the omega to clean himself up with. Of course Steve would be helping, because there was no way he was going to force Tony to clean himself up.

Tony groaned, feeling a wonderful mess as he lay on the silk sheets, half asleep, and half aware of Steve getting up and the sound of the bath water running. Fuck, this alpha even willingly did proper aftercare…

Definitely a keeper.

When the bath was ready, Steve came back and picked up Tony, carrying him into the bathroom and setting him in the warm water. He joined Tony on the water after dimming the lights in the bathroom to match the lights in the other room. Once he was settled in the water behind the omega, Steve started washing Tony gently and slowly, completely opposite from the sex they had only an hour before.

“You’re perfect—how are you perfect? No alpha can be this perfect…” Tony muttered after a moment of silence, turning slightly to lean back against Steve.

"I know how an omega wants to be treated," Steve replied. "Not many alphas can say that."

“Mmm, fuck my incredibly smart brains out, then spoil me with gentleness in the aftercare. Bonus points if you stoke my ego with compliments during any of it, and mega bonus points for eating me out in the start—fuck, that was hot.”

"Oh yeah? Sounds like I hit the jackpot then." Steve smirked and kissed Tony's shoulder.

“I’ve never been serious about an alpha before, and I’m seriously considering you, so,” Tony turned around completely to wrap his arms over Steve’s shoulders and looked into his blue eyes, “Is there anything special you’d like an omega to do for you? Other than sit prettilly on your knot, of course.”

"You mean like chores and such? I can handle doing those things myself. If my omega is loyal, then I'll reward then with all the best things I can offer, no strings attached."

“I mean like, anything. If you like the idea of me dressing up as something for you, then I’ll do that, or suck you off, or—well, anything really. Makes me feel a little less selfish and spoiled…”

"Well, I do like when omegas wear little lacy things underneath their normal clothes. Gets me excited knowing they've got something pretty on that no one else can see. But really you don't have to do anything for me if you don't feel like it. I'm not going to force you to do anything for me."

“I can do lacy underthings.” Tony shrugged, “Single omegas are very limited on what we can shop for and cute panties are one of those few things. I have a decent collection already.”

Steve made a sigh that sounded slightly annoyed. "I can't believe 70 years have gone by and omega rights haven't changed. It's not like omegas are harming anybody if they have more freedom."

Tony hummed and relaxed against Steve’s chest in the heated and scented water of the bath, “But us omegas only think about sex. How could we ever be trusted to make a good informed decission on important things like voting, or work any job that isn’t related to the sex industry if we’re not mated and at home raising babies?” he said sarcastically.

“Sex is wonderful, sure, but there’s so much more to all of us than just how wet we get for alphas.”

"Clearly. I mean you're smart and, I'm guessing, you invent your own things and want to use them rather than just let them sit as ideas on paper. Some alphas just don't get how smart omegas actually are. Hell, I've been outsmarted by omegas several times."

“And I’ll make sure you’re outsmarted by an omega a few more times from here on out. Promise.” Tony smirked playfully.

Steve smirked back. "Oh, so you're wanting me to be your alpha now? I didn't take you for falling for someone so easily."

Tony’s face turned bright red, “If I end up working for your Hydra people, I’ll be in the lab all the time outsmarting the alpha scientists, so obviously I’d occasionally see you to outsmart you, too.” he excused. “I’ve done enough secret hacking to know that alpha scientists can be rather stupid.”

"Sounds like you're a good hacker. If you do join us, you'd be a valuable asset."

“I’ve always just wanted nothing more than to be free to let myself be smart. If I can be myself like that, then I’ll be happy.”

"You'll be free to act however you want, that won't change."

“I hope so, but it’s hard to believe until it happens.”

Steve nodded. "We can worry about it tomorrow, or whenever I can get that meeting set up with the leader of Hydra."

“And...if I choose not to join...will I have to return here or can I stay with you? Clint, too…”

"I'd prefer you come with me. Your friend is welcome too, of course."

“Good...I am tired of dancing for a bunch of stupid drunk alphas.”

"You won't have to do that anymore, doll." Steve kissed Tony cheek gently.

“Good.” Tony moved to press a kiss to the corner of Steve’s lips, lingering there a moment before smiling, “Even after washing your face, it still smells like my slick…”

"Perfect, that was my intention."

“Is that something you have done with other omegas, Steve?”

"No, I've never felt the need to do it before tonight."

“Really, so am I just that pretty or was it my scent that you wanted to take with you had I chosen to stay here?”

"Would it be bad if I said both?"

“I might hold it against you.” Tony teased, kissing the corner of Steve’s lips once more.

"I guess I'll have to live with that then. Not that it would be such a bad thing."

Humming, Tony relaxed again and closed his eyes, “Tomorrow is going to be interesting… Stone doesn’t like it when his omegas run off, so we’ll have to be sneaky about it. I hope you have a car or something.”

"I do have a car. I'll let you know what to do before I pay in the morning, then while I pay you can talk to your friend and meet me by my car when I'm done."

“I’ll be sure to wear something lacy.” Tony said softly.

Steve crooned happily. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

Tony smiled and closed his eyes, “I’m going to nap. I don’t mind if you carry me back to the bed once the water starts getting cold.” he muttered.

"Sleep, omega," Steve said gently. "Let me take care of you."

Tony hummed in contentment, and soon after had fully drifted off, held snugly against the alpha’s chest.

* * *

“ _Mmm—m-mm—ah_!” Tony woke up, humming out soft moans of pleasure that confused his sleep-fogy mind until it caught up to what his body already knew.

He was hard, wet, and feeling oh so very needy as something probed against his hole. Fingers? No, it felt too wet, even for slick-coated fingers...cock? No, not nearly large enough—especially if it was the alpha cock he’d experienced the night before… And it did feel familiar...oh. _Oh_.

Shifting to push himself up slightly, Tony looked back over his shoulder to find Steve’s face pressed between his cheeks, tongue lapping up slick like it was the only breakfast he would accept.

Fuck, it was hot.

“Well, hello there.”

Steve's intense blue eyes looked up from Tony's ass, and he lifted his head with a smile. "Good morning, doll."

"Enjoying your breakfast?”

"Very much so. Sorry, I didn't really mean to wake you up this way, but I was going to have to wake you up eventually anyways."

“I don’t mind. Seeing an alpha down there is doing wonders for my inflated ego.” Tony wiggled his hips, “And knowing that my scent is going to stick with you all day really turns me on.”

"Knowing I get to smell your scent all day is already turning me on," the alpha growled out, moving onto his hands and knees and crawling on top of Tony, leaning down to kiss the omegas neck above the collar.

“Well, we don’t have time for me to sit on your knot this morning. You’re not a quick-releaser.” Tony rolled over onto his back and looked up at Steve, taking in how he looked with his lower face covered in slick, “You have a bill to pay and I have some packing to do.”

"Right." Steve got off the bed and ignored how he internally groaned at the loss of another opportunity to breed Tony. "Let me tell you where my car is," he said as he started picking up his clothes, folding then and placing them on the bed before going to the bathroom to clean his face off. He was glad the scent would stick long throughout the day.

When he was cleaned up, dressed, and had told Tony where he and Clint were to meet him, Steve exited the room, rolling up the sleeves of his button up with a sigh. He brushed back his hair with his hand as he approached the front desk to pay. Being told the bill, he looked impressed for a brief second before he wrote the check, writing it out in Hydra's name, which would pay any expenses Steve presented, including sessions with omegas he happened to fancy.

After Steve left, Tony stayed on the bed a moment, letting out a breath. “...I want his knot again…” he muttered before rolling off the bed and starting to gather his clothing from the day before. Not bothering to put them on, he slipped out the hidden back door that took him to the back of the club where small dorms were located for the omegas who worked there.

Walking along the hall naked after a private session was common, so passing omegas barely glanced at him as he passed by. Finally, he reached the dorm he shared with Clint and he unlocked the door, stumbling in and grinning guiltily at Clint who was up and pulling on a pair of tight fitting pants. “Ears in yet?”

Clint didn’t respond, so it was clear his ears were not yet in, so Tony stumbled forward, tackling the other omega down onto one of the beds.

“Tony!” Clint gasped before stretching to grab the box that held his hearing aids. Quickly, he put them in and turned them on, “What?”

“Pack your panties, we’re blowing this joint.” Tony grinned, sitting back and straddling Clint’s lap.

“Get off me and dressed before you get slick all over my pants!” Clint said, pushing him off the rest of the way.

Tony laughed, “Yeah, yeah. I’m serious though. We’re leaving for a better life.”

Clint raised a brow at him, “The tall one you disappeared for the rest of the night with?”

“Yup.” Tony opened a drawer and started pulling out his things, tossing them in a bag if he wasn’t putting them on, “The guy’s a keeper for sure, Clint. God, last night _and_ this morning he was shoving his face in my ass and licking up my slick like I was the fountian of fucking youth or something.”

“Wait, what? But alphas never…”

“Smell his face if you don’t believe me; he was down there. And now he’s taking us both away with him.”

Clint frowned, “Tony, you know I don’t like having to share alphas…”

“He’s mine, Clint, not ours. He’s taking you with us because you’re my friend and wants you to have a better life, too. You’re free to look for your own alpha if that’s what you want. He said I can be free to be smart and you—you can play with weapons if you want.”

“Sounds like a lot of bull to me, Smartass.”

“It’s worth a try, isn’t it? You can’t say you’d rather stay here to make Stone a bunch of money.”

Clint finally stood up and moved to get his own travel bag, “Okay, fine, I’ll bite.”

“Good omega.” Tony purred, continuing to pack his personal items from around the dorm room while slowly getting dressed as he found items he wanted to wear.

Once they both were packed, they left, Tony leading his friend by the hand to where Steve had said his car was parked.

When the two omegas arrived at Steve's parked car, the alpha was already standing there, a leather jacket over his blue button up and a pair of sunglasses protecting his eyes from the morning sun. He turned to look at Clint and Tony, unlocking his car and opening the trunk. "Put your things back here. It's a bit of a drive to Hydra, so make yourselves comfortable."

“I’ll try. I suppose I can’t sit on your knot while you drive.” Tony teased as he climbed into the car.

“Oh my god, Tony, you’re helpless…” Clint said, following him.

“Hey, he got me stirred up this morning when we couldn’t do much!”

"Later, doll," Steve said with a smirk. "Let's make it to Hydra first and have that meeting with my leader, then you can go down on my knot as much as you like." 

“Hydra?” Clint looked at Tony, who just shrugged.

“Long story. But they want to give omegas more rights, so they can’t be bad, right?”

Steve nodded, sliding into the car. "Hydra wants to make omegas equal to alphas. Our new world order has this as one of our top priorities."

“I did tell you you could play with weapons. Practice archery without having to hide.” Tony grinned, “Come on, it’ll be great. Even if we don’t join the group, we’ll still have a better life than at any other omega work space.”

“We’ll see, I guess.”

"I promise we'll be good to you, sweet omega," Steve said as he started the car. "Even if you don't join us, we'll make sure you're provided with a good place to stay."

Clint pushed himself up and leaned over Steve’s seat, snigging, “Oh my god, you really do smell like…”

Tony grinned, “I didn’t lie.”

“Seems like news of my way of waking you up this morning has traveled. Must have been a nice way to wake up." Steve drove away from the building, not looking back as he took the two omegas away from their old lives.

“Only told Clint.” Tony shrugged with a grin.

“Yeah, Tony overshares with me sometimes. If you two are going to be mates, you should probably know I’ll likely end up knowing more about your bedroom life than most would feel comfortable with.” Clint said, flopping over in the backseat with his head in Tony’s lap, “Sometimes I have to turn off my ears when he gets too carried away with the details.”

"Oh, so you have hearing aids. I wondered what was on your ears." Steve smiled. "Must be helpful when you're playing with different weapons."

“They work well enough, but Tony wants to get his hands on them to upgrade them for me since I could barely afford the cheapest ones. But he doesn’t have the tools he’d need so I live with it and try my best not to let them get damaged.”

“I will make you better ones eventually!” Tony vowed, “I’m sure Steve will make sure I’ll have access to tools and supplies!”

"Of course," Steve replied. "You'll have anything your heart desires."

“See? I can get to work on it after I have those tools, as soon as you are ready! No more random clicking or squeaks in your ears. You’ll have hearing of quality.” Tony promised, petting Clint’s hair.

"I'll make sure the both of you get what you want," the alpha said. "Anything at all, you let me know what you need and I'll get it for you."

Clint hummed, “I haven’t eaten yet...can we stop for a pizza to eat on the way?”

Steve nodded. "Got a favourite pizza place in mind? Or will gas station pizza suffice?"

“I don’t care as long as there’s pepperoni.” Clint said.

“...I’d like to go to a place that includes a cheeseburger option.” Tony said.

"Gas station it is then. Did you two get to choose your meals very often?" Steve glanced back in the rearview mirror at the two omegas.

“Only on our days off that isn’t taken up by heats.” Clint shrugged.

“It’s rare, but when we got a day off that didn’t include suffering a heat alone, we got to go out and do some shopping or any other approved for omegas activities. Being out meant we would get to get our own food that day and not have to eat the strict healthy diets that the boss fed us the rest of the time.” Tony explained, “I get so tired of chicken salad and tomato soup… Would it be so hard to give us a nice donut once in a while?”

"Well there won't be any diet restrictions for both if you from now on," Steve said. "You can eat anything you like."

“Even if I let myself get fat?” Tony asked.

“You’re too much of a diva to let yourself go.” Clint said, pinching Tony’s arm and making him laugh.

"I wouldn't care either way," Steve said with a shrug. He spotted a gas station and pulled into a parking space. "Alright, let's get you two some food."

The two omegas climbed out the back of the car and hurried inside, each getting the breakfast they were craving. Clint boxing up four slices of pepperoni pizza and a soft drink, Tony grabbing a cheeseburger, a doughnut, and a juice. Then they returned to the car to eat on the way to Hydra’s base.

The rest of the car ride was silent in terms of talking, the two omegas eating their breakfast while Steve drove, scarfing down a doughnut and coffee as he drove. When they finally arrived at the base, Steve pulled out an ID card to hand to the guard who stood at the entrance to the property. His card was approved, and then the guard looked in the backseat and took note of the two omegas. He contacted someone over the radio, warning whoever was on the other side of the two newcomers. Steve thanked the guard and proceeded onto the property, the large iron gates falling behind them as the alpha drove.

The parking garage echoed every little noise made, so when the doors of the car closed once the three were out, the noise seemed to echo on forever. Steve let the two omegas grab their bags before he locked the car and led them to an elevator that would bring them up to a lobby. Two more guards stepped to the side when the elevator doors opened, addressing Steve simply as Captain as he passed them.

Several Hydra agents passed the three by as they all had their duties to fulfill. It was clear Steve ranked high among all the other agents, as they all nodded and addressed him respectfully. There was only one other agent who ranked as highly as Steve did, and that specific agent waited by another elevator, one that would take the three up to apartment style rooms to stay in.

"Captain," the alpha agent said, saluting Steve with an arm made entirely out of metal and donning a red star. "I heard rumors you were bringing back some guests. Turns out they were true."

Steve smiled at the agent and pulled him in for a quick hug. "Good to see you again, Bucky. Was your mission successful?"

The alpha, Bucky, nodded. "All targets were eliminated. It was an easy mission. They never heard me coming."

"And that's why they call you the Winter Soldier." Steve turned to the omegas and smiled. "Tony, Clint, this is Sergeant James Barnes, he's an old friend from back in the war."

“You mean another near-hundred year old used-to-be beta that got frozen in ice and thought dead?” Tony asked, still not quite believing such a story. He’d have to run some numbers to see if freezing a man as the story stated was even possible without killing him. He’d trust the science.

“Near-hundred or not, that’s an alpha’s face _I’d_ like to sit on.” Clint whispered to Tony.

“And you say I’m the only one who overshares!” Tony laughed out loud, nudging his friend.

"Bucky's always been an alpha, but Hydra saved us both after too long being frozen. Unfortunately Bucky didn't make it out with both his arms."

The dark haired alpha shrugged. "Small price to pay for victory."

“Well, forgive me for being a bit skeptical over the claims that you two are old men that used to shoot Nazis back in the forties, but I need to see how the science on that checks out, first. Until then, you two are just two handsome alphas in your late twenties, maybe early thirties.” Tony said.

“I’d believe a photograph if you alpha have one.” Clint shrugged.

"Let's go up to the rooms, and we'll find a picture," Steve said, punching the button to call the elevator.

“Do you guys live here on this base?” Tony asked, leaning against Steve’s side and loosley wrapping his arms around his muscular arm.

"Yeah, makes it easier for us when we get new missions. If you two stay here with us, you'll get your own rooms. If you like of course."

“Our own? We wouldn’t have to share?” Clint asked.

“I take it that means you both also have your own rooms so _privacy_ isn’t an issue?” Tony asked, looking up at Steve.

"Correct," Steve said, smirking. "Unless you wanted to share, you both can get you own rooms."

“You kidding? I love Tony, we’re close friends and all, but he’s so loud during his heats, I can barely sleep with all that moaning!”

“As if you’re any better.” Tony shrugged.

Bucky seemed to tense up a little, but Steve nudged him in the gut with his elbow. "So separate rooms then?"

“Probably. Depends on how things play out, alpha.” Tony said,smirking at Steve.

"You know I wouldn't be opposed to sharing my room." Steve smirked back before the elevator chimed and the doors opened.

"Finally," Bucky muttered as he stepped out first, turning and waiting for the rest of the group to exit.

“Finally?” Clint asked, stepping out ahead of the obvious new couple and settling himself next to the other alpha.

"They just met last night and already they're obsessed with each other. Not that that's a bad thing, but we were all in a very close space." Bucky shrugged and looked down at Clint.

“I’m with you there, Tony normally shows no real interest in alphas, but all of a sudden he’s attached to that one.”

"Wonder why…" Bucky glanced back at the two, who had started a makeout session just outside the elevator. He sighed and turned back to Clint. "I can show you your room while those two are busy. I don’t think they’ll want to do anything else but each other for a while.”

“I have one already? But I just showed up here unexpected.”

“There’s a lot of empty rooms used for holding hostages. We’ve got rooms to spare for newcomers.”

“Oh? Am I your hostage, then?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Well if that’s what you’re into, I can sure as hell make you my hostage for a couple hours or so.” There was a smirk on his face.

“I may be interested. Too bad you didn’t go with that guy to the club last night, I would have offered you a private session.” Clint said, gesturing behind them at the other couple.

“I’m not really interested in just a private session. I’m a little like Steve. If I find something I like, I’m gonna try to obtain it.” Bucky put a finger underneath Clint’s chin and lifted it with a pleased noise.

Clint’s cheeks flushed, “...You...are single, right? I don’t like sharing.”

"Very single, and I don’t like to share either.”

“Then maybe we can have a private session to test out our compatibility. Followed by a nice date.” Clint suggested.

“I think that can be arranged.” Bucky offered his hand to Clint. “Care to join me in my room?”

“I’d love to.” Clint smiled, taking Bucky’s hand.

In one swift move, Bucky pulled Clint closer and picked him up, carrying the omega princess style all the way to his room. The door was locked behind him, the omega’s things completely forgotten in the hallway just in front of the elevator.

Steve pulled away from Tony when he heard Bucky’s door slam, and he looked up, seeing the empty hallway. “Well… I guess Bucky took a liking to your friend. Better leave them be.” He smirked and looked back at Tony. “Come on, let’s continue things in my room before we start fucking out here in the hallway.”

“It seems we will have some time, yeah. Lead the way, we’ll pick up where you left off this morning.” Tony said, moving Clint’s bag to lean up against Bucky’s door.

Steve smiled as he led Tony to his room, planning on spending the rest of the morning with the omega he felt would soon be his.

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoyed it! If you're interested in the possibility of more plot being added to this story, remember to subscribe.


End file.
